heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Heroes of the Storm
:See also New Player Guide ''Heroes of the StormBlizzard Entertainment. 2013-10-17. The Game Formerly Known as "Blizzard All-Stars". ''Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2013-10-18. (formerly titled Blizzard DotA, and Blizzard All-Stars)2012-05-11, Valve and Blizzard Settle DotA Dispute. IGN, accessed on 2012-05-11 is a hero brawler.2013-11-08, BlizzCon 2013 - Heroes of the Storm - Building the Nexus. YouTube, accessed on 2013-12-04 It is free-to-play2013-08-01, Titan: "Unlikely to be a Subscription Based MMORPG". Titan Focus, accessed on 2013-09-16 and is released digitally.2012-06-15, Dustin Browder Interview - MLG Anaheim 2012. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2012-07-19 Formerly a mod for StarCraft II, it has since become an independent product.2013-01-22, Blizzard "actively working" on Blizzard All-Stars, so what's the hold up?. Eurogamer.net, accessed on 2013-09-16 Blizzard is intent on pushing the game as an e-sport, and has a team dedicated to building e-sports and making deals with third-party sponsors. The technical alpha began in March, 2014, and ended temporarily on September 22, 2014.2014-09-20, Heroes of the Storm Technical Alpha Comes to a Close. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-09-21 A closed beta began on January 13, 2015.2014-11-07, Blizzpro. Twitter, accessed on 2014-08-11 The game entered open beta on May 19, and received final release on June 2, with physical release through its starter pack.2015-04-30, GET GOING IN HEROES OF THE STORM WITH THE STARTER PACK. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-05-09 As of July 2017, the game has two million monthly users.2017-07-13, LEAGUE OF LEGENDS VS HEROES OF THE STORM. Unranked Smurfs, accessed on 2017-12-20 Overview :Also see the FAQ. Premise Heroes from Azeroth, Sanctuary, and the Koprulu sector have been sucked into the Nexus, a transdimensional storm. Stranded in a strange limbo of clashing universes, these combatants are joined by the same fate—to engage in pulse-pounding combat, to team up in a deadly struggle for survival, and to answer the age-old question...who would win?2013-11-08, BlizzCon 2013 – Heroes of the Storm – Fact Sheet. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2013-11-10 Monetization Heroes of the Storm is free-to-play. Players can unlock heroes and other content just by playing the game. Cosmetic upgrades like skins, equipment, and mounts will be available. New heroes will also be released over time, along with new battlegrounds, though battlegrounds will probably be freely available to all players. It’s also possible that additional talent options for existing heroes could be available as unlockable content. Gameplay and Features :See also: Voice Communication Heroes of the Storm has multiple maps. Many of these battlegrounds share environmental features, like forts, which are sprinkled along the pathways between each team’s base. Each fort includes structures such as gates to prevent enemy movement and healing fountains for health and mana regeneration, in addition to a protective guard tower. Capturable watchtowers also mark important positions on many battlegrounds, offering vision on key areas.2013-11-08, BlizzCon 2013 – Heroes of the Storm – Fact Sheet. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2013-11-10 The game features an automated matchmaker, based on player skill.2011-10-31, Blizzcon 2011: Blizzard DOTA FAQ, Photos, & Video. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2011-11-07 It has its own ladder.Leah Jackson. 2011-11-02. Blizzard DOTA: The Top Ten Things You Need To Know About Blizzard's StarCraft 2 Mod. G4TV. Accessed 2012-05-13. Friends can be added which is useful for the party function, which can start a shared match based on those on the list.2014-03-14, Heroes of the Storm Tech Alpha Walkthrough. YouTube, accessed on 2014-06-22 The average Heroes of the Storm game is designed to last approximately 20 minutes. The layout of the game encourages early team-based aggression. Each player is assigned a hero. During the match, waves of computer-controlled minions spawn from towers and advance along each lane. Heroes fight alongside their minions to destroy enemy towers and advance toward the enemy base while protecting their own. During battles, heroes gain experience, enabling them to become stronger. A rejoin function exists for players who leave matches. In addition to lane fighting, heroes can traverse the jungle and take advantageous objectives such as power nodes for different kinds of bonuses. These bonuses are guarded by mercenary camps. Gameplay provokes aggression more than in DotA, where camping by a tower and last hitting the creeps was the best, but not intuitive or heroic-feeling strategy.Nethaera. 2011-10-22. StarCraft II – Blizzard DOTA & Mod Tools Panel. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2011-10-22. Heroes share experience, and last hitting is absent.2014-05-21, Blizzard set out to make a StarCraft mod, and instead reinvented gaming's most popular genre. Polygon, accessed on 2014-05-22 The game displays how much experience each team has. This is intended to reinforce the team-oriented feel of the game. Camps There are mercenary camps in the jungle that, when defeated, will provide mercs in addition to lane minions to the winning player's side. The mercs will be more powerful. Mods Blizzard hopes to provide support for mods. However, there are potential issues with this due to Heroes being a free-to-play game. Mounts Heroes are able to ride into battle on a mount, allowing quick returns to a fight and great mobility from one lane to another. Mounts replace boots. They have a two second channel time and allow heroes to move around faster on their respective summoned mounts. Each hero had their own mount in earlier builds. For instance, Kerrigan had a zergling.Mike Fahey. 2011-10-24. The Queen of Blades is No Match for the New and Improved Blizzard DOTA. Kotaku. Accessed 2012-05-13. Structures Friendly and enemy towns dot the pathways between each base, and each town includes structures such as gates to prevent enemy movement and healing fountains for health and mana regeneration, in addition to a protective guard tower. Capturable watchtowers also mark important positions on many battlegrounds, offering vision on key areas. *Fort *Healing Fountain *Palace *Gate *Cannon Tower *Watch Tower *Wall Development Main article: Heroes of the Storm/Development Media Images RainbowPony.jpg|Rainbow Pony Forts.jpg|Forts Game freshTake.jpg Heroes-02.jpg Heroes-03.jpg Heroes-04.jpg Heroes-05.jpg Heroes-06.jpg Heroes-07.jpg Heroes-08.jpg Heroes-09.jpg Heroes-10.jpg Heroes-11.jpg Heroes-12.jpg Videos ;Announcements Heroes of the Storm PAX Feature Trailer Blizzard DOTA Trailer|Blizzard DOTA Trailer The Game Formerly Known as "Blizzard All-Stars"|Heroes of the Storm ;Development Heroes of the Storm Skins Trailer Heroes of the Storm - Warcraft Master Skins Trailer Pax East Model Improvement Panel Video Developer Q&A - May 20 , 2014 HD Developer Q&A - March 19, 2014 HD Developer Q&A - January 22, 2014 Developer Q&A -- December 17, 2013 Heroes of the Storm™ Developer Interview Heroes of the Storm Rehgar Trailer File:Heroes of the Storm - Frost Wyrm Arthas and Big Top Gazlowe Trailer File:Heroes of the Storm - StarCraft Master Skins Heroes of the Storm Tech Alpha Walkthrough Heroes of the Storm - Building the Nexus :Defense of the Ancients DotA Environment 1 - Map|Map DotA Environment 2 - Lane|Lane DotA Environment 3 - Jungle Camp & Shop|Jungle Camp & Shop Blizzard DotA Character Design|Character Design Blizzard Dota Illidan|Illidan Blizzard DotA - Tower Mechanic|Tower Mechanic Blizzard DotA - Regen Globe|Regen Globe Blizzard DotA - Mount Mechanic|Mount Mechanic Blizzard DotA - General Warfield Siege|General Warfield Siege Blizzard DotA - Neutral Camp Mechanic|Neutral Camp Mechanic Blizzard DotA - Boss mechanic|Boss mechanic Reception As of May, 2015, the game has had 11 million beta sign-ups.2015-05-06, Activision Blizzard Q1 2015 Conference Call Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-05-09 Ratings *Destructoid: 9.5/102015-06-03, Review: Heroes of the Storm. Destructoid, accessed on 2015-06-03 *Escapist: 4/52015-06-03, Heroes of the Storm Review - Totally Not A MOBA. The Escapist, accessed on 2015-06-03 *Gameinformer: 9.25/102015-06-04, Heroes of the Storm. Gameinformer, accessed on 2015-06-06 *IGN: 6.5/102015-06-02, POWER STRUGGLE. IGN, accessed on 2015-06-06 *PC Gamer: 84%2015-06-04, Heroes of the Storm. PC Gamer, accessed on 2015-06-04 *Polygon: 7.5/102015-06-02, HEROES OF THE STORM REVIEW: INTO THE BREACH. Polygon, accessed on 2015-06-03 Trivia *''Heroes of the Storm'' is referred to by Blizzard as a "hero brawler," rather than the usual label of "MOBA" (multiplayer online battle arena). According to Dustin Browder, "one of the things we wanted to emphasise in the game was a lot of action. We felt like it captured the essence of what we're trying to create, a game where you jump in with your friends and battle it out with enemy heroes." Blizzard previously considered labeling the game as an "action real-time strategy" (ARTS, similar to DotA 2), or to modify the term to "fast-action real time strategy."2014-05-30, Blizzard Says Heroes of the Storm Is "Much Closer to a World of Warcraft Experience". Gamespot, accessed on 2014-05-31 *Mike Morhaime refers to the game as "Blizzard: The Game," due to its use of Blizzard's franchises.2014-10-03, THE THREE LIVES OF BLIZZARD ENTERTAINMENT. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-10-10 *The majority of the alternate skins are conceptualized and created by Luke Mancini, also know as Mr. Jack, who is a concept artist at Blizzard and currently working on StarCraft 2. **He displays most of his art and sketches at Facebook, DeviantArt, Twitter and Artstation. Patch changes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * References Category:Heroes of the Storm